Parfaites Situations
by Ysfrael
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort au prix de sa vie. A son enterrement tous ses proches sont là, mais c'est une personne de la maison de Serpentard qui dépeindra dans son eulogie la vraie vie et personnalité ainsi que les épreuves subies par le Héros de Gryffondor.
1. Partie 1

**Parfaites Situations**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

* * *

**Partie 1**

Ses talons claquaient en résonnant sur les dalles froides du sol alors qu'elle marchait d'un air déterminé dans le sombre corridor menant à l'aile de l'église.

Elle formait une élégante silhouette, vêtue d'une robe noire Moldue de deuil, avec ses cheveux noirs attachés par un simple ruban émeraude.

L'église était pleine, complètement bondée de personnes de Poudlard, du Ministère, la presse, et le public. Dehors des milliers d'autres étaient rassemblés pour suivre toute la cérémonie sur des écrans enchantés.

Tous étaient réunis pour pleurer la mort d'un héros de légende.

Harry James Potter – mort à l'âge de dix-sept ans. C'était un bien jeune âge pour mourir, mais il avait réussi à faire plus en dix-sept ans que la plupart des gens aurait pu prétendre pouvoir faire en plusieurs vies.

Il avait détruit Voldemort – pas une fois, mais deux. La seconde fois lui avait tout coûté, mais il l'avait fait volontiers, pour défaire la personne qui se pensait elle-même invincible.

Elle atteignit le premier rang et fut arrêtée dans sa progression par les visages furieux des personnes qui avaient été autrefois les plus proches amis de Harry : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley, son ex-petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » siffla le Weasley mâle, les deux autres hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Elle les scruta du regard et soupira doucement. Ils étaient tellement prévisibles.

« Vous avez fait vos discours » leur chuchota-t-elle. « Scrimgeour et les autres ont prononcé leurs eulogies ; j'ai pensé donner à ces gens un véritable hommage à Harry, par quelqu'un qui le connaissait _vraiment._ »

« Qui le connaissait ? » répéta la fille Weasley avec mépris, tout en gardant un ton calme. « Tu ne le connaissais pas. »

Elle sourit presque. Elle aurait pu transcrire leur réponses sur papier avant même de les rencontrer. Elle regarda Ginny et chuchota.

« La Chambre des Secrets et le journal de Tom Jedusor. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione et poursuivit. « Poil de chat et Polynectar. » Elle finit par Ron. « As-tu suivi des araignées dernièrement ? »

Ron recula d'un pas, et les deux autres parurent choquées. Elle inclina brièvement la tête à leur encontre et continua vers la rangée de devant, vers le lutrin où tellement de personnes avaient payé leur respect au Garçon-qui-n'avait-plus-survécu.

Elle jeta un regard à l'océan de visages et agrippa les bords du lutrin fermement. Elle pouvait sentir sa baguette placée dans le dos de sa robe Moldue et considéra l'idée de la mettre à sa portée. Elle ne le fit pas.

Cela aurait été un signe de faiblesse, et elle ne montrait jamais de faiblesse en public.

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit à la volée et Kingsley Shacklebolt entra en trébuchant. Il vit tout le monde le regarder, et il posa directement son regard sur elle. Il grimaça et prit une chaise silencieusement, en agitant faiblement sa main dans un geste d'excuse pour avoir interrompu la cérémonie.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Il avait essayé de l'empêcher de passer les portes et avait été plutôt surpris lorsqu'elle l'avait simplement pétrifié puis dépassé comme si de rien n'était. Le public s'était fendu en deux devant elle, lui créant ainsi un large chemin jusqu'à la façade de l'église.

Devant elle, la première rangée de droite était constituée de la famille Weasley, leurs respectives épouses et partenaires, ainsi que Remus Lupin.

A gauche se tenaient les professeurs de Poudlard, incluant le Directeur, Minerva McGonagall, et Severus Rogue – qui avait été blanchi du meurtre de Dumbledore après son aide dans la recherche des Horcruxes – et de Rufus Scrimgeour avec Percy Weasley à côté de lui en tant que représentants du Ministère.

Tout le monde la fixait du regard, se demandant la même chose. Que faisait-elle là, et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore commencé ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et exhala lentement.

« Mon nom est Daphné Greengrass » dit-elle fermement. Le charme du Sonorus assurait que tout le monde puisse entendre ses mots. « Pendant les quatre derniers mois, j'ai été celle dont était amoureux Harry Potter. »

Il y eut un vrombissement de surprise suite à la bombe qu'elle avait lâchée qui semblait se répandre à travers la foule en une vague visible. Devant elle, les amis de Harry paraissaient complètement ahuris – la fille Weasley semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« En y repensant, j'aurais pu faire les choses différemment. » dit-elle, en autorisant un léger sourire gracier son visage. « Mais cela ne nous aurait pas convenu. »

« Menteuse ! » beugla finalement Ron Weasley, en se mettant brusquement sur ses pieds.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, elle sortit sa baguette de sa cachette et la pointa directement vers lui.

« Les gens qui vivent dans des maisons de verre ne devraient pas jeter de pierres. » souffla-t-elle avec intensité. Le murmure fut tout de même saisi par le sort et amplifié de sorte que tout le monde l'entendit. « Asseyez-vous, tout le monde. » ordonna-t-elle. « Et écoutez. Vous pourriez apprendre quelque chose. »

Ron piqua un fard et se rassit, sous l'insistance de Hermione qui tirait sur ses robes larges. La jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux l'observait avec une expression craintive sur le visage.

Elle posa sa baguette sur le lutrin, un peu plus réconfortée de l'avoir là, à portée de main.

« Tout a commencé au début de l'année scolaire, comme toute bonne histoire. »

* * *

« Greengrass. » lâcha Malefoy de sa voix traînante et railleuse. « Il est temps pour toi de déclarer ta loyauté à notre Seigneur. »

Daphné leva les yeux de son livre vers le blond à la teinte délavée qui se dressait devant elle. « Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà dit à quel point tu ressemblais à un rat ? »

Drago devint rouge de colère et brandit sa baguette. « Tu as cinq secondes. »

« Peux-tu même compter jusque là ? » railla Daphné, son attitude toujours aussi calme et composée malgré les menaces de Malefoy.

Drago prit une teinte rouge encore plus prononcée.

« Endo.. »

Daphné soupira doucement et poussa avec force la table sur laquelle elle travaillait. Le coin pointu de cette dernière frappa sans férir l'entrejambe du garçon.

Avec un cri à percer les tympans, Drago s'effondra sur le sol, les couleurs vives de son visage à présent causées par la douleur plutôt que l'embarras.

Elle se leva et tourna autour de la table, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Crabbe et Goyle.

« Si tu me parles encore, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te tuerai. » dit-elle d'une voix douce, en s'accroupissant de sorte que son visage soit au dessus du sien. « Et personne, pas même ton Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni tes gorilles ne sera capable de faire quoi que ce soit. » prévint-elle.

Elle mit calmement sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite bourse rouge. Elle la secoua devant son visage, mais les mains de Drago se levèrent pour l'arrêter.

Presque distraitement elle le frappa de nouveau à l'entrejambe, et comme sa bouche s'ouvrait pour crier sa douleur, elle pressa la bourse entre ses dents et la secoua, renversant ainsi son contenu dans sa bouche.

Il avala par réflexe, et elle sourit avec satisfaction. Elle se remit sur ses pieds et fit volte-face et se dirigea hors de la pièce avec confiance.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Drago qui avait réussi à se mettre sur ses genoux.

« Du poison. » répondit Daphné de depuis le seuil de la porte. « Fatal, évidemment, dans un délai de dix mois pour être exact. J'ai bien sûr l'antidote sur moi, et tu pourras l'avoir à la fin de l'année scolaire, si tu me laisses en paix. Si je meurs, toi aussi. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, Malefoy. » cracha-t-elle. « Tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands ? Alors assume les conséquences ! »

Elle se retourna et passa la porte et se rendit dans son dortoir. Il était vide. Elle s'avança vers son lit, tira les rideaux et s'affala dessus. Peu importe les moyens qu'utiliserait Drago, il ne trouverait jamais comment sa concoction fonctionnait. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne le pouvait.

Parce que personne ne pourrait jamais savoir que c'était du bluff.

* * *

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ce crapaud me laisse en paix. » expliqua-t-elle à l'église. « Je n'avais aucune idée à quel point cela allait changer ma vie. »

Les réactions des personnes devant elle changèrent encore. Ron paraissait enchanté ; tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Drago recevant un coup à l'entrejambe était du tout bon pour lui. Hermione et Ginny l'étudiaient à présent, des expressions identiques d'inquiétude sur leur visage.

Rogue semblait fier d'elle ; McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées, mais ses yeux souriaient doucement. C'était un regard que Harry lui avait décrit et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, ni même pensé que McGonagall serait capable d'avoir. Le Directeur fronçait des sourcils et secouait légèrement sa tête.

* * *

« N'importe qui penserait que tu voulais être seule. » lança une voix d'un ton lent, en l'interrompant.

« Ils auraient raison. » dit-elle, l'ignorant autant qu'elle le pouvait. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? »

« Moi ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire malicieux discernable dans sa voix. « Pourquoi _voudrais-je_quelque chose ? »

« Alors dégage. »

« Ah, voilà le fameux charme Serpentard dont j'ai tant entendu parler. »

« Ecoute, j'ai déjà mis hors circuit un des grands garçons ; je serai heureuse de rajouter le Golden Boy de Gryffondor à ma liste si tu ne fiches pas le camp pour aller faire ce que tous les Golden Boys de ton espèce font pour tuer le temps. »

« Comme tu l'as si gentiment demandé. » dit Harry joyeusement, en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Normalement nous partons à la recherche de fouines à irriter, mais une certaine reine des glaces à mis un frein à cela, alors maintenant je m'ennuie. Et comme tu es la raison de mon ennui, tu peux me divertir. »

« Ecoute, Potter, je suis certaine que ton charme te vaut les pâmoisons de la moitié de la population de Poudlard, mais il ne m'affecte pas le moins du monde. J'ai un important examen de potions à préparer, et tu m'interromps dans mon travail. Va ennuyer une Poufsouffle. » Elle leva les yeux de son livre et le foudroya du regard, espérant que cela accentuerait le fait qu'elle ne le voulait pas dans les parages.

« L'examen n'est pas avant Vendredi. » fit remarquer Harry. « Donc tu as énormément de temps. »

Elle grogna et sortit sa baguette et lui lança automatiquement un sort de stupéfixion.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça. » dit Harry.

Elle l'étudia pensivement. Elle baissa le regard sur sa main, et la manière dont la main de Harry l'avait saisie et détournée de lui. La plante à pot dans le coin de la salle ne s'en remettrait pas de sitôt, par contre.

« Intéressant. » statua-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Peut-être n'es-tu pas complètement inutile. »

« Bien sûr que non. » acquiesça-t-il. « Juste inutile à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent. »

Elle sentit ses lèvres se convulser légèrement.

« Que veux-tu Potter ? »

« De toi, que tu m'appelles Harry. » sourit-il. « De là, je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Tu es très inquisitrice n'est-ce-pas ? »

« La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » approuva-t-il. « Tu es une Sang-pur. Tu es une Serpentard. Pourquoi as-tu rejeté Drago avec autant de force ? »

Elle se leva, fermant ses livres avec un claquement sec, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ce ne sont pas tes satanées affaires. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, le maudissant à voix basse, et espérant que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait.

C'était un futile espoir.

Où qu'elle aille, il semblait apparaître de nul part seul. Un deuxième année qui courait fit tomber son sac de son épaule, et il était là, pour lui donner un coup de main non désiré.

Crabbe et Goyle décidèrent d'agir de leur propre initiative et de lui prendre de force le remède de Malefoy, et il était là, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, leur prenant des points et les humiliant.

Finalement, elle ne put plus y tenir et céda.

« Arrête de me suivre sans cesse ! » exigea-t-elle après l'avoir poussé dans une classe vide.

« Je ne te suis pas. » lui sourit-il malicieusement.

« Et efface-moi ce fichu sourire de ton visage. »

Il s'inclina railleusement et afficha un visage dédaigneux.

« Est-ce le genre d'expression à laquelle tu es la plus accoutumée ? »

« Oui. » admit-elle. « Maintenant, pourquoi au nom d'Hadès es-tu en train de me suivre ? »

« Peut-être parce que j'aime Hadès – il a la charge d'un certain nombre de mes amis et de ma famille. »

Elle cligna des yeux et se mit ensuite à applaudir lentement.

« Ainsi, un Gryffondor avec un cerveau. Et moi qui pensais que Granger était la seule. »

« Peut-être. » répondit-il succinctement.

« Ecoute, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je te l'ai dit ; que tu m'appelles Harry. »

« Est-ce que tu partiras si je le fais ? »

Il opina.

« Bien. Harry. S'il-te-plaît laisse moi tranquille. »

Il secoua sa tête.

« Tu as promis. »

« J'avais les doigts croisés. » sourit-il avec malice, en sortant sa main de derrière son dos.

Elle le toisa du regard pendant un moment et dans un geste d'exaspération jeta ses mains en l'air.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique. »

« S'il-te-plaît. » dit-elle aussi froidement que possible.

« Ce n'est pas le mot magique. Tout le monde sait que c'est Abracadabra ! »

Elle grogna dans sa barbe.

« Idioties de Moldus. »

« Mais alors, ne sommes-nous pas tous idiots ? » rétorqua-t-il en souriant d'un air matois.

Elle sortit sa baguette, seulement pour se rendre compte de nouveau qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait éloigné le bout de la baguette de lui.

« Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas gentil. »

« Je ne suis pas gentille. » gronda-t-elle.

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà dit que c'est sexy ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Non ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis pour eux. »

Elle décida de changer de tactique, comme celles standards ne semblaient pas fonctionner. Elle fit un pas en avant et entra dans son espace personnel.

« Ecoute Harry. » commença-t-elle en faisant courir ses ongles sur son visage. « S'il-te-plaît » elle accentua le mot, le traînant en longueur. « Fiche moi la paix. » elle termina en levant violemment son genou.

Mais il avait déjà bougé, et tout ce qu'elle frappa fut sa cuisse – qui sembla absorber le coup aisément.

Il lui sourit et fit un pas en arrière, s'inclina sans effort en lui montrant la porte.

Elle ferma ses yeux et compta jusqu'à dix. Elle l'entendit vaguement seulement dire.

« Le grognement est bien moins sexy que ton derrière. »

* * *

Remus Lupin riait doucement, de même que certains Weasley. Elle pouvait voir des sourires sur les visages des personnes dans la foule. Elle saisit sa baguette et conjura un verre d'eau, avant de laisser ses yeux dériver vers les trois amis de Harry.

Ils semblaient plus confus qu'autre chose. C'était une facette de Harry qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue, et ils ne savaient pas pourquoi.

Elle décida que la confusion leur serait bénéfique, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencé.

« J'espérais que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais. Mais comme un elfe de maison, il ne cessait jamais d'apparaître en toutes occasions. Il continua de juste se trouver par coïncidence où j'étais. A la bibliothèque, sur le terrain de Quidditch, même lorsque je travaillais sur les Potions.

* * *

« N'as-tu pas d'amis qui apprécient ta compagnie ? » finit-elle par demander. « Tu sais, des gens qui désirent vraiment que tu sois avec eux, accordent une valeur à ta compagnie, et qui ne souhaitent pas ta mort à chaque seconde que tu passes avec eux. »

« Je suis blessé.» répondit-il avec le même fichu sourire malicieux sur son visage qu'au premier jour. « Tu désires ma mort ? N'est-ce pas un peu excessif ? »

Elle grogna. Comment lui faisait-il ça à chaque fois ?

« Ecoute. » déclara-t-elle avec fermeté. « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas aller jouer avec tes autres amis et me laisser seule ? »

« Ils se bécotent intensivement dans un placard à balais. » dit-il joyeusement. « Alors il n'y a rien qui m'empêche de venir ici. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-elle surprise. « Ils sont enfin ensemble ? »

« Officiellement, non. » expliqua Harry. « Mais bon, disons juste que mes sources sont indubitablement précises, et qu'ils ne passent pas tout leur temps dans les rondes de préfet.

* * *

Elle fit une pause et prit une autre gorgée d'eau. Ron et Hermione rougissaient furieusement, tandis que Mme Weasley semblait leur lancer des éclairs du regard. Ginny avait un sourire narquois – c'était un sourire qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire disparaître de son visage.

* * *

**Version corrigée en date du 29 Aout. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y a plus aucunes fautes ! Si vous en trouvez quand même, faites-le moi savoir, et si je ne me suis pas pendu de dépit, j'y remédierais dans les plus brefs délais.**


	2. Partie 2

**Parfaites Situations**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

* * *

**Partie 2**

« Pourquoi pas Weasley alors ? Tu sortais avec elle l'année dernière. »

« En effet. » accorda-t-il. « Mais plus maintenant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il soupira doucement et lança nonchalamment un sort de silence autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'exécuter le sort qui l'impressionna, c'était la désinvolture avec laquelle il l'avait fait. Cela avait été fait presque distraitement, comme si les mouvements de baguette n'avaient été exécutés que pour la forme, plutôt que par nécessité.

« Sais-tu que nous avons mis un terme à notre relation à la fin de l'année dernière ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. C'était de notoriété publique – de même que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait et les mots exacts qu'il avait employés.

« Que ferais-tu si un garçon rompait votre relation comme cela ? »

Elle sourit d'un air supérieur.

« Un garçon, me plaquer ? Je ne pense pas. »

« Sérieusement. » dit Harry en roulant les yeux d'un air amusé.

« D'accord. Si je l'appréciais, et que nous formions un bon couple ensemble, et qu'il venait me voir avec cette même épaisse couche d'inepties que tu as servie à Miss Weasley, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure, puis je l'aurais embrassé, et je lui aurais dit que s'il s'avisait ne serait-ce qu'une fois de refaire une chose pareille, je m'assurerais une nuit où il serait endormi qu'il n'ait jamais d'enfants. »

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il continua de rire jusqu'à ce que des larmes lui en coulent des yeux et que reprendre son souffle devint une nécessité vitale.

Elle soupira et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Elle contempla l'idée de lui conjurer un jet d'eau à la figure mais elle avait déjà réalisé que lancer un sort qui le toucherait vraiment s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

« Et c'est la raison. » dit-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes.

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est la raison pour quoi ? »

Son visage perdit toute trace d'humour et il leva les yeux vers elle.

« J'y ai repensé pendant l'été – à ce moment-là, j'essayais d'être noble et de faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Mais après coup, j'ai tenté de comprendre pourquoi elle ne s'était pas battue pour moi, pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit que je me comportais comme un parfait crétin – que je m'inquiétais pour rien. »

« Et elle ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Non. » soupira-t-il. « Alors je me suis mis à penser que j'avais raison. Et maintenant elle essaye de me rendre jaloux avec Seamus. »

« Voilà un ego bien disproportionné que tu as là, Harry. Elle aime peut-être le gars. »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Mes sources me disent que lorsque je ne suis pas dans les parages, ils ne passent aucun moment ensemble, et Seamus aime Lavande de toute façon. »

« Oh. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Et tu n'es pas jaloux ? »

Il secoua sa tête.

« J'ai pensé autrefois, qu'elle était faite pour moi, mais si c'était le cas, elle ne se jouerait pas de moi, et elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir comme ça. »

* * *

Le visage de Ginny était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus comique. Le sourire narquois était parti, et elle semblait à présent osciller entre une pâleur extrême et un rouge vermillon. La jeune fille se tourna et lança à Hermione un regard profondément blessé, et beaucoup de choses s'agencèrent finalement parfaitement. Cela avait dû être Hermione – qui connaissait supposément Harry – qui l'avait conseillée sur quoi faire. Cela avait eu l'effet totalement opposé. Au lieu de devenir jaloux comme il l'avait été durant sa sixième année, il s'était éloigné définitivement d'elle.

Il semblait que les amis de Harry avaient du mal à se rendre compte que les événements de l'été l'avait fait mûrir.

Elle décida de poursuivre, car elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à couvrir.

* * *

« Alors pourquoi moi ? » s'enquit Daphné.

Cela avait fait des semaines durant lesquelles Harry apparaissait près d'elle à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

« Parce que tu n'es pas impressionnée par Harry Potter. »

Elle fit une pause ; cela avait sonné beaucoup plus franc que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Et tu n'es pas Harry Potter. »

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. » soupira-t-il. « Mais tu apprécies Harry, et cela rend les choses d'autant plus amusantes. »

« Je t'apprécie ? »

« Ouaip » affirma-t-il avec aplomb. « Tu n'as pas essayé de me jeter un sort pendant un mois entier. »

« Quelque chose que je peux rectifier rapidement. » gronda-t-elle.

Il frissonna de façon exagérée.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouve ça sexy.» dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle leva un doigt dans un geste universellement reconnu.

Harry sourit.

« Bien trop de personnes ici voient Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu. Les seules personnes à ne pas le faire étaient mes amis, mais les choses changent, et avec plus de temps libre, j'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi. Je voulais voir s'il y avait autre chose dans ce monde qui valait la peine de donner sa vie.

« Qui valait la peine de donner sa vie ? » répéta-t-elle, refermant le livre devant elle, et pour la première fois, elle l'examina attentivement.

Ce fut comme un choc de découvrir qu'il avait mûri. Bien loin était le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois à la Cérémonie de répartition. C'était un garçon au seuil de l'âge adulte. Il n'était pas grand, ni gros, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui disait qu'il pouvait tout endurer et supporter, quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un acte puéril que les personnes semblables à Drago utilisaient, simplement une confiance immanente en lui et en son habilité à faire ce qui devait être fait.

Ses yeux étaient éclatants et l'affectaient d'une manière à laquelle elle préférait ne pas penser à ce moment. Il avait un peu d'éteule sur la joue, mais cela lui allait bien et le faisait apparaître un peu plus viril. Ses cheveux étaient la seule chose qui n'avait pas changée, ils étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés. Toujours aussi indomptés, et d'une manière, ils semblaient constituer une parfaite analogie de lui.

Elle étouffa instantanément cette pensée. Il n'était en aucune façon question qu'elle se mette à penser à lui ainsi. Elle était une Reine de Serpentard, et s'il y avait une règle qu'elle suivait, c'était que les Golden boys de Gryffondor devaient être évités à tous prix. Ils ne pouvaient qu'apporter des ennuis.

« Oui. » finit-il par répondre. « Qui vaille la peine de donner sa vie. »

« Explique. »

Ce fut son tour de l'observer, et elle combattit le désir ardent de détourner le regard. Ses yeux étaient trop brillants, trop perçants ; ils la regardaient et voyaient des choses qu'il n'avait aucun droit de voir. Mais elle soutint son regard fièrement. Elle ne serait pas vaincue, par personne.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » Sa voix était moqueuse en délivrant son récital.

« Ahh. » dit-elle lentement en hochant la tête.

« Ahh ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas dehors comme le bon Gryffondor que tu es ? »

Il posa son regard sur elle et se leva lentement. Il lui sourit, ce même sourire qui était presque arrogant sans l'être vraiment.

« Ca. » dit-il avec une révérence moqueuse. « C'est une histoire pour une autre fois. »

Il fit volte-face et s'éloigna, en la laissant grincer des dents de frustration.

* * *

Elle prit une autre gorgée d'eau. C'était exactement comme il le lui avait prédit. Raconte-leur une histoire, et ils écouteront. Pour la plupart, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient parler de la prophétie, et contrairement à elle, ils étaient confus.

Quelle surprise – les grands pompeux ministériels étaient confondus. Etait-ce étonnant que Voldemort ait réussi à faire autant de dommages ?

* * *

Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle. Elle le savait aussi sûrement qu'elle se savait une Serpentard. Une véritable Serpentard, pas comme ces idiots qui prétendaient l'être, prêchant le caractère sacré du sang et usant vainement du nom de Salazard.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait daigné vraiment regarder Serpentard, ou ce qui avait causé sa décision d'essayer d'exclure ceux qui n'étaient pas de Sang-pur. Cela n'avait rien eu à voir avec la pureté du sang, mais plutôt avec le fait que les Moldus passaient horriblement de temps à chasser les Sorciers et les tuer des plus atroces des façons.

Elle soupira et essaya de se concentrer.

_Maudit soit ce garçon. Qu'il aille au diable et qu'il y croupisse._

Il n'était plus revenu la voir. Il l'avait laissée tranquille. Il lui avait donné une partie de l'histoire, assez pour éveiller sa curiosité, puis s'était dérobé.

Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui.

_Eh bien elle n'irait pas. Maudit soit-il._

C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il avait été rusé. Dans une école aussi immense, les secrets étaient impossibles. Mais il en avait gardé un. Personne ne savait qu'ils avaient passé autant de temps ensemble. Personne n'était au courant de leurs conversations.

Juste la manière dont il avait exécuté ce tour de force la troublait énormément. C'était presque…Serpentard.

Elle se leva abruptement et ferma ses livres en les faisant claquer fortement. Elle ignora les regards qu'elle reçus de Parkinson, sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. A la dernière seconde, elle dévia et entra dans la salle de classe dans laquelle ils avaient tant parlé.

Cela ne la surprit pas de voir qu'il l'attendait. Elle ne fut pas surprise non plus en avisant deux tasses de chocolat chaud sur la table derrière laquelle il se trouvait.

Elle s'assit en lui faisant face et secoua sa tête lentement.

« Tu fais quoi, un mètre soixante-dix ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle opina.

« Et environ soixante kilos ? »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et autorisa un sourire à courber ses lèvres.

« Je chausse du trente-cinq ; mes mensurations sont 38-24-34 si tu veux savoir. Et oui je fais du bonnet C. J'ai tendance à avoir mes règles régulièrement, mais grâce à la Potion, elles ne me causent aucun désagrément. »

Elle dissimula un sourire en le voyant piquer un fard.

« Trop d'informations Harry ? » interrogea-t-elle innocemment. « Si ça peut t'aider, je suis encore en pleine croissance, alors qui sait à quelle taille je finirai. »

* * *

Elle leva les yeux vers l'audience. Les expressions avaient encore changé avec cette phrase. Elle recevait à présent des regards ébahis et jaloux, mêlés d'incrédulité. Peut-être pas autant, étant donné que sa robe Moldue mettait en valeur les courbes dont elle venait de parler. Si la plupart des garçons de Poudlard n'avaient jamais daigné chercher à découvrir ce qui se dissimulait sous les robes larges de l'école, c'était leur problème, pas le sien.

Elle pouvait sentir la haine dans le regard de Ginny et elle fit délibérément un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. Miss a-peine-un-bonnet-A semblait vouloir sortir sa baguette et lui lancer le Doloris.

* * *

« Sais-tu même ce que ces nombres signifient ? » interrogea-t-elle curieusement, alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même.

« J'irai à la bibliothèque pour le découvrir plus tard. » répondit-il, de nouveau tout sourire.

Elle rit doucement.

« Alors tu es intéressé par moi seulement pour mon corps ? »

« Pas vraiment. » dit-il, perdant son sourire. « J'apprécie assez ton esprit et ton attitude. »

« Si sérieux. » taquina-t-elle.

« Lorsque c'est important, oui. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Est-ce important ? »

« Je le pense. » dit-il. « Et je suis disposé à le découvrir. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Pourquoi es-tu là au lieu d'être en train de vaincre Voldemort ? »

« Tu peux dire son nom ? »

« La peur d'un nom est irrationnelle et stupide. »

« Tout particulièrement lorsque c'est une anagramme de Tom Elvis Jedusor. » approuva Harry.

« L'ancien Préfet-en-Chef dans les années 40 ? »

Il opina.

Elle se rassit et siffla doucement quand une pensée la frappa, presque violemment.

« N'était-il pas un sang-mélé ? »

Il hocha encore la tête, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Elle rit réellement pour la première fois en sa compagnie.

« Oh, Merlin » soupira-t-elle joyeusement. « Le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'histoire est un sang-mêlé. »

« Rogue en est un aussi. »

« Je le savais. » déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Tu n'as pas répondu à la première question cependant. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, la connaissance c'est le pouvoir. » dit-il son sourire s'effaçant de nouveau.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité.

« Je veux quelque chose pour l'histoire. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un rendez-vous. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Tu es en train de me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

Il acquiesça.

« En public ? »

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis secoua sa tête.

« Je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'entre nous désire cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » approuva-t-elle. « Alors comment allons-nous avoir un rendez-vous ? »

Il lui lança un sourire éclatant, ses yeux pétillant à la lumière des bougies.

« Si on prétendait que nous étions normaux – que nous pouvions aller n'importe où à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, que le monde entier était notre havre. Où irais-tu ? »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu peux nous faire sortir de ce château, inaperçus, et nous amener n'importe où ? »

Il opina.

« Manchester. » dit-elle de façon catégorique.

Ses sourcils se levèrent.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Premièrement, nous devons aller faire du shopping. J'ai vu les nippes que tu portes, et elles ne méritent même pas d'être brûlées. Si nous allons avoir un rendez-vous, il te faudra t'habiller mieux que ça. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas Londres. Voyons les choses en face, tu pointes ton nez là-bas, et tout le monde, y compris la Gazette, le saura en quelques minutes. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Manchester donc. Alors, iras-tu à un rendez-vous avec moi ? »

Elle savait que la question avait changé ; elle n'était plus aussi légère qu'elle l'avait été tantôt. C'était un Gryffondor qui lui demandait de sortir avec lui, avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il lui avait déjà été demandé de sortir ; par bien trop de personnes pour les compter. Depuis sa deuxième année en fait, quand un sixième année lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Elle avait dit non, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cela avait commencé sa réputation de Reine des Glaces, et c'en était une qu'elle avait pleinement embrassée, en éconduisant les garçons et les occasionnelles filles avec une aisance experte. Cependant, se présentait maintenant un Gryffondor, faisant preuve du courage qui le rendait célèbre et s'y prenant sérieusement.

« Que vois-tu quand tu me vois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Pour la première fois, elle était nerveuse, et elle n'appréciait pas ce sentiment.

« Extérieurement ou intérieurement ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle pencha sa tête et le scruta attentivement du regard. Il n'essayait pas d'être drôle, il lui posait juste une simple question.

« A l'extérieur, puis à l'intérieur. »

« Je vois des longs cheveux noirs qui semblent parfois absorber la lumière, et à d'autres moments, semblent la réfléchir aussi vivement qu'un miroir. Quand tu les laves et les laisses sécher, ils sont tout d'abord parfaitement raides mais en séchant, ils forment des vagues qui semblent indomptables.

« Je voix un visage hâlé avec des yeux d'un bleu pâle qui à première vue évoquent des éclats de glace éternelle. Je vois un nez légèrement trop long, et une bouche un peu trop large, mais l'ensemble n'est que beauté et force. C'est quelque chose qui ne devrait pas fonctionner, mais ça le fait, et c'est sublime.

« A l'intérieur, c'est de la force que je vois. Tu te dresses seule, tu prends tes propres décisions, et malheur à celui qui tenterait de te détourner tu chemin sur lequel tu t'es engagé. »

« Alors pourquoi me demandes-tu de sortir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de ça ? »

« Parce que tu es quelque chose d'immeuble, et ma vie est une force écrasante. » dit-il, les yeux clairs. « Je submergerais n'importe qui d'autre. »

Elle hocha lentement sa tête et se rassit, sirotant le chocolat chaud dans sa main. Sa franchise l'attirait. Beaucoup de garçons lui avaient dit à quel point elle était belle avec des mots fleuris et des commentaires sirupeux, mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité. Elle avait depuis longtemps reconnu les imperfections de son corps, que son nez était un peut trop long, et que sa bouche un peu trop grande. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile de s'arrêter à belle ; elle sentait que les mineures imperfections lui donnaient une certaine personnalité.

« Je sortirai avec toi. » dit-elle. « Et mes ancêtres se retourneront dans leurs tombes, en se demandant pourquoi leur héritière Serpentard accepte de sortir avec un maudit Golden Boy de Gryffondor. »

« C'est parce que je suis mignon. » sourit-il d'un air matois.

« Rêve toujours, Harry. Rêve toujours. »

Il lui sourit.

« Je respecterai ma part du marché. »

« Après que Peter Pettigrew eut trahi mes parents – il était le vrai Gardien du Secret – et piégé mon parrain, Sirius, j'ai été abandonné par Dumbledore au pas de la porte des plus obtus et cruels Moldus qui puissent exister.

« Pendant les dix années qui suivirent, j'étais négligé et traité comme un esclave. Je vivais dans un placard sous l'escalier. J'allais de façon irrégulière à l'école, leur fils biologique me martyrisait, en bref, ma vie était un enfer. »

Tout fut dit d'une voix calme, comme s'il récitait simplement le texte d'un livre de métamorphose.

« Mais à mon onzième anniversaire, tout changea. Je reçus une lettre de Poudlard, qui m'était adressée sous le libellé placard sous l'escalier.

« C'est seulement l'année dernière que j'ai réalisé ce que cela signifiait. Que loin d'être abandonné et oublié – ce que d'une manière étrange j'aurais pu accepter, j'étais gardé là-bas, dans ces conditions, pour une raison.

« J'avais été enlevé à un foyer aimant et laissé avec des personnes qui m'appelaient monstre. Pourquoi ? Parce que Dumbledore adorait jouer avec la vie des gens, et que j'étais son jouet favori. »

* * *

**Nda :**Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Je profite que j'ai un petit moment pour répondre à la review de Lulilafly : Je ne publierai pas _Matryoshka vignettes_, du moins pas pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas apprécié plus que ça cette fic, et je pense que la fin de _Parfaites Situations_est plus qu'acceptable. A mon sens les autres fics que je vais publier sont plus intéressantes (les miennes comme les trad) et passent donc avant dans mon ordre de priorité. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas me permettre de rajouter _Matryoshka vignettes_à ma planche de travail, dû à un souci de temps déjà gloutonnement entamé par les études. Si je décide de travailler dessus, ça ne sera pas avant les vacances d'été, et même alors il y aura peu de chances étant donné que je serai très probablement plongé dans _Espoir._ Quoi qu'il en soit je t'en dirai plus en Juillet si ça t'intéresse toujours. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si ça te tient vraiment à coeur je pourrais toujours m'arranger pour trouver un créneau pendant les vacances d'été.

Je tenais à vous préciser en passant, pour ceux qui se seraient interrogés, le mot "immeuble" signifie inébranlable et n'a par conséquent rien à voir avec le terme immuable qui décrit quelque chose de pérenne (qu'on ne peut pas changer). Le nom immeuble qui décrit nos bâtiments tire son origine de cet adjectif, l'immeuble est donc un bâtiment inébranlable( et heureusement!), un terme choisit à propos et qui se veut une assurance de l'absolue stabilité de l'imposant édifice pour les premiers locataires à y avoir résidé à l'époque.


	3. Partie 3

_**Parfaites Situations**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

* * *

**Partie 3 :**

Il y avait une expression de choc sur la plupart des visages de la foule à présent, ainsi que beaucoup de murmures, les gens se tournant vers leurs voisins et posant une centaine de variations de la même question. « Est-elle en train de mentir ? »

« Non » dit-elle d'un ton polaire. « Je ne mens pas. » Elle accrocha le regard des personnes au premier rang. « L'un d'entre vous aurait-il l'obligeance d'infirmer mes propos ? »

Il y eut un silence coupable, tous sautillant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné, mais aucun ne se dressa pour le défendre.

« Je me demande. » dit-elle. « Combien d'entre vous le savaient, mais n'ont rien fait ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête pour elle-même quand elle remarqua que Rogue, McGonagall et le Directeur refusaient de croiser son regard.

Elle sentit son mépris pour Rogue atteindre un nouveau sommet.

* * *

« Alors Rogue te détestait à cause de ton père ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha du chef.

« J'ai toujours su que c'était un être méprisable. » soupira-t-elle « Mais c'est bien pire que je le pensais. »

« Oh son histoire devient pire encore par la suite. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « S'il me vient l'envie d'embrasser la voie du mal, la première personne que je torturerais serait Rogue. »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est presque dommage que tu ne le fasses pas. »

« Je sais. » agréa-t-il avec un petit rire. « Mais il est la première personne à me faire réellement me demander pourquoi je devrais me battre pour les autres. Pendant des années, ça n'importait pas vraiment. La volonté de survivre était plus intense que le dégoût que je ressentais envers tant de personnes du Monde Sorcier. »

* * *

Elle raconta ses aventures : comment avec l'aide de Ron, il sauva Hermione et l'amitié qui en avait découlé. Comment, durant sa seconde année, il avait sauvé une élève du journal de Tom Jedusor.

Elle n'employa pas le nom de Ginny, même si elle le savait. Pas parce qu'elle avait la moindre considération pour la rouquine, mais parce qu'en agissant ainsi, cela la troublerait fortement, ce qui était, pour autant qu'elle était concernée, une raison en soi.

Elle avait parlé pendant une heure à présent, mais personne ne montrait aucun signe lui indiquant de s'arrêter. En fait, sur quelques visages il semblait que si elle venait à s'arrêter, ils se révolteraient. Elle fut tentée pendant quelques secondes, mais ce n'était pas ce que Harry aurait voulu.

* * *

« Et donc Rogue a tué Dumbledore, et après mon deuil, j'étais déterminé à le venger. Je pensais que je serais capable d'aller à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec mes amis, que nous les trouverions et les détruirions, pour finalement arrêter tout ça. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais ce fichu Dumbledore n'était pas mort. Il s'est avéré que le grand sorcier du bien, bien loin d'user d'un golem comme il revendiquait l'avoir fait lorsqu'il revint des morts aux yeux du public, avait en fait utilisé l'Impérium pour contrôler un Mangemort de bas rang afin qu'il prenne sa place. »

* * *

Il y eut une immense inspiration de la part de la foule tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient en un parfait ensemble synchronisé pour regarder Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier la foudroyait du regard – elle se contenta de lui lancer un sourire narquois.

« Je vous en prie. » dit-elle calmement. « Il y a encore beaucoup à dire. Je vous prie de bien vouloir garder vos récriminations jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé. »

* * *

« Il a fait quoi ? » se récria-t-elle.

« Voldemort commençait à soupçonner que Rogue était un espion. Ce qu'il était bien évidemment. Quand Rogue apprit que Voldemort avait ordonné à Drago Malefoy de tuer Dumbledore, il se rendit immédiatement auprès de Dumbledore, qui élabora ce plan. Pour autant qu'il était concerné, c'était parfait. Rogue serait à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, et Drago obtiendrait une chance de rédemption.

« Ainsi Albus et l'Ordre du Phénix capturèrent un Mangemort, et Albus prit contrôle de lui avec l'action combinée de l'Imperium et de la Légilimancie, lui fit ingurgiter un peu de polynectar, et hop, vous aviez un clone de Dumbledore. »

« Mais et ses funérailles? »

« Ce furent les funérailles les plus pompeuses jamais données en l'honneur d'un Mangemort. » statua Harry en haussant les épaules. « Après les funérailles, ce fut un peu dur pour moi, sachant que j'étais seul, que mon mentor était parti, et que j'aurais à prendre mes propres décisions concernant Voldemort. Mais je savais que je pouvais le faire. Que je le ferais pour Dumbledore, pour Sirius, pour Cédric et pour mes parents – parce qu'après tout, » et sa voix devint sarcastique, « j'étais l'homme de Dumbledore. Ainsi, j'étais prêt à aller à la chasse aux Horcruxes, quand je fus appelé au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. J'espérais que j'y trouverais Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et que nous quatre serions à nouveau coude à coude pour partir vers d'autres aventures. Pour être honnête, je caressais cette idée avec une grande trépidation malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Mais. » soupira Harry. « Dumbledore leur avait déjà parlé, et leur avait dit que je ne devais pas être autorisé à partir à la chasse, parce qu'il avait tout sous contrôle. Et tous le crurent – aveuglément. »

« Je peux encore voir leurs visages ; ils étaient tous plein d'excitation. Les yeux de Ginny étincelaient à la lumière des candélabres. »

« Intéressante manière de présenter les choses. » nota-t-elle, « parler d'une autre fille. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ils m'ont mené à une pièce puis ont disparu. J'ai regardé autour de moi avec curiosité, et Dumbledore fit pivoter son fauteuil et me sourit – ses yeux pétillant joyeusement. »

Sa voix devint froide.

« Je savais ce que j'étais supposé ressentir. J'étais supposé pleurer de joie et l'étreindre. J'étais supposé admirer le génie de son plan. »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je l'ai détesté. Complètement. Lorsqu'il avait mit en scène sa mort, il m'avait recouvert d'une cape d'invisibilité et m'avait fait assister à sa « mise à mort ». Je n'avais plus de respect pour lui, parce que lui, d'une manière certaine, n'avait pas de respect pour moi. »

« La première chose que dit Dumbledore fut, 'Les rumeurs de ma mort étaient grandement exagérées'. J'aurais pu le tuer alors, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai souri et je l'ai félicité. J'espérais toujours être en mesure de pourchasser Tom, mais je l'avais sous-estimé encore une fois.

« A chaque fois que j'évoquais le sujet avec les autres, ils me disaient de ne pas être idiot, et de ne pas agir en téméraire. Les gens mourraient au dehors, et ils étaient tous complètement sous l'emprise de Dumbledore. Je ne pus alors que regarder Ron et Hermione se faire les yeux doux, Ginny jouer avec mon esprit, et voir les autres membres de l'Ordre se mettre dans le rang avec l'intime conviction que Dumbledore savait mieux que quiconque ce qui devait être fait.

« Ce fut juste une autre confirmation que Ginny n'était pas la bonne personne pour moi. La personne faite pour moi m'aurait écouté, m'aurait parlé et m'aurait accompagné à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui auraient abandonné leur place dans le monde magique pour ce genre de choses. »

« Je l'aurais fait. » dit-elle avec honnêteté. « J'imagine que c'est trop tard maintenant ? »

« Oui. » soupira Harry. « Nous avons détruit la quasi majorité des Horcruxes. Il ne reste plus que Nagini et Voldemort. »

« Nous sommes donc revenus à l'école, avec McGonagall en charge, Voldemort ignorant que Dumbledore était en vie, et Malefoy de retour à l'école, Dumbledore ayant informé à McGonagall qu'il n'était coupable de rien. »

Elle secoua lentement sa tête.

« Même après tout ça, il a laissé cette progéniture de Mangemort retourner à Poudlard pour terroriser le plus grand nombre de personnes qu'il le pouvait ? »

« Je suis plutôt content qu'il l'ait fait. » sourit malicieusement Harry. « Parce que sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais vu l'écraser comme tu l'as fait. Et je n'aurais pas vu ma curiosité être piquée. »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? » soupira-t-il. « Nous allons faire du shopping dimanche à Manchester ? »

* * *

Ginny semblait à présent apoplectique alors qu'elle regardait d'un œil noir une Hermione qui avait la tête baissée vers le sol. Ainsi, cela avait encore été une occasion où Ginny avait suivi le conseil de son amie, plutôt que ses propres instincts.

C'était une rude leçon à apprendre, mais une qui lui servirait bien à l'avenir. Au moins, quand on échoue par soi-même, on n'a personne d'autre que soi à blâmer et très peu de véritables regrets.

Dumbledore avait aussi la tête baissée, et elle pouvait voir Rufus Scrimgeour lui lancer un regard torve. Bien sûr Rufus était complètement ignorant du fait que toutes les personnes de la foule qui ne lançaient pas de regards noirs à Dumbledore, en lançaient vers sa direction.

* * *

« Alors. » commença Daphné. « Puisque nous sortons ensembles, comment exactement sais-tu tout ce qui se passe à l'école ? »

Il sourit et lui présenta un morceau de parchemin défraîchi.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » déclara-t-il.

Le parchemin vierge changea, et une carte apparut, révélant la location de tous les étudiants et professeurs présents dans le bâtiment.

« Wow. » souffla-t-elle doucement. « C'est une merveille. »

« J'aurais dû en faire mention plus tôt. » admit-il « Si tu combines ça avec ma cape d'invisibilité, tu peux comprendre pourquoi nous avons étés entraînés dans tant d'aventures. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors comment allons-nous nous rendre à Manchester ? »

Il sourit.

« Dobby » appela-t-il.

Un elfe de maison apparut.

« Daphné, voici Dobby, la seule personne jusqu'à présent sur laquelle je pouvais totalement compter. »

Dobby sourit et se mit à rougir.

« Dobby est ravi de rencontrer Miss Daphné. » dit-il.

« Enchantée » répondit Daphné en secouant sa main.

« Peux-tu nous amener à Manchester, Dobby ? »

« Dobby sera heureux de le faire. » L'elfe sourit et prit leurs mains.

Une seconde plus tard, ils apparurent dans une allée.

« Harry Potter monsieur et Miss Grass Greenie appelleront Dobby quand ils voudront rentrer à Poudlard. »

« Nous le ferons, merci » dit Harry en lui souriant.

Dobby hocha la tête et disparut.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient faire ça. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Peu de gens le savent. » approuva Harry. « Mais là encore, peu de personnes leur parlent vraiment. »

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Ya-t-il une filiale de Gringotts dans le coin ? J'ai besoin d'argent. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » sourit-elle. « J'ai pris assez pour nous couvrir. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Cela ne posera-t-il pas de problèmes avec tes parents ? »

Elle s'interrompit pendant une seconde.

« Voldemort a tué mes parents l'année dernière. » Elle tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Il y eut une exclamation choquée qui s'éleva de la foule. Elle les foudroya du regard; la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était leur pitié.

* * *

« Hey. » dit Harry en touchant son épaule. « Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-elle. « En fait je ne pense pas que Voldemort lui-même le sait. Ils étaient en vacances et sont simplement rentrés au mauvais moment. Ils ont transplané en plein milieu d'un raid et ont été tués sans y regarder à deux fois. Un de nos serviteurs les a ramené au Manoir peu après, et j'ai été immédiatement informée. J'ai décidé de garder l'illusion qu'ils étaient encore en vie, afin de ne pas être débordée par le nombre de personnes qui désirent une part de la fortune. Les Gobelins le savent bien sûr, avec leurs Testaments Magiques, mais ils ne voyaient aucun inconvénient à le garder sous silence pour une certaine somme d'argent. »

« N'as-tu pas peur que j'en aie après ton argent ? »

Elle se rit gentiment de lui.

« Avec l'héritage des Black en plus de la fortune des Potter ? »

Il lui sourit.

« C'est la première fois que suis heureux de les avoir. » admit-il.

« Allons faire les achats ! »

Ils passèrent la journée à faire les boutiques, mangeant dans un centre commercial, et s'amusant tout simplement.

Quand ils revinrent à Poudlard, bien après le retour des autres de Pré-au-lard, Harry s'avança vers elle et levant les bras pris son visage dans ses mains.

Elle ne cilla pas et l'observa avec soin.

Il avança sa tête et amena doucement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais elle ne recula pas non plus.

Il sourit et approfondit le baisser, ses mains courant derrière son dos et la rapprochant de lui.

Elle se détendit lentement et commença à lui renvoyer le baiser.

« Wow. » dit-il doucement.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je te vois demain ? »

Elle lui sourit, effleurant légèrement son visage, avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, son sourire s'évanouit de son visage, et elle rendossa à nouveau le rôle qu'elle avait joué pendant tant d'années.

« Où étais-tu ? » interrogea Parkinson.

Elle sortit sa baguette avec une efficacité consommée et stupéfixa la jeune fille au visage de pékinois.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

* * *

Elle prit une autre gorgée d'eau et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle allait devoir accélérer ; il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

« Comme premier baiser, c'était vraiment parfait, alors j'imagine que je devrais te remercier, Weasley. »

Ginny avait une expression indiquant clairement qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré recevoir un cobra par colis express.

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Après tout ce qu'elle s'était promis, elle avait quand même fait fi de toutes ses promesses personnelles et était tombée amoureuse d'un Gryffondor. Malgré ses plans de quitter le pays aussi rapidement qu'elle le pourrait, ses idées d'une vie complètement indépendante et tout ce que cela impliquait, elle était tombée amoureuse de Harry Potter.

Et ce qui était pire, c'était que dès qu'elle était avec lui, tout lui semblait en valoir la peine.

Maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse, et avec quelqu'un qui était si expert à garder des secrets, elle était plus qu'heureuse de faire avancer leur relation aussi vite que possible.

* * *

Elle leva les yeux et sourit légèrement.

« Harry Potter était un athlète, et possédait un des meilleurs esprits pratiques de son âge. Sans vous ennuyer avec des détails superflus, je puis vous assurer qu'il était plus qu'acceptable en tant qu'amant. »

Elle autorisa le sourire à se transformer en un sourire d'autosatisfaction.

« Il était un véritable démon au lit. »

Les journalistes écrivaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle pouvait presque voir les gros titres du lendemain.

Les professeurs, tout particulièrement Rogue, semblaient vaguement nauséeux.

Fred et Georges Weasley semblaient vouloir célébrer cette nouvelle et elle leur lança un très bref sourire.

Mais comme toujours, c'était ses amis qui l'intéressaient le plus.

Ron semblait être en train d'essayer de décider s'il devait être fier, jaloux que son ami soit passé par là avant lui, ou désolé pour sa sœur.

Hermione semblait être davantage irritée de ne pas l'avoir su qu'autre chose.

Ginny semblait résigné à présent, comme si elle avait réellement réalisé qu'elle avait parié quelque chose d'inestimable et tout perdu.

« J'accélérerai un peu les choses à présent, étant donné que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps jusque là. »

* * *

« Pourquoi es-tu à l'école ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es riche, intelligente, et sublime. Que t'offre Poudlard que tu n'aies déjà ? »

Elle lui sourit légèrement et fit une roulade, l'enfourchant. Elle s'assit confortablement sur son estomac et tira les couvertures sur leurs corps nus.

« Je ne pouvais pas obtenir l'intégrité de mon héritage avant mes dix-huit ans. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et tu as dix-huit ans maintenant. »

« Je sais, mais je me suis dit que puisque j'étais allé aussi loin, autant finir. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« J'ai une idée. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu m'as déjà eu deux fois cette nuit, deviendrais-tu avide ? »

« Eh bien oui, je le suis. » sourit-il malicieusement. « Mais avant tout, les choses sérieuses. Je sais où sont Voldemort et Nagini. »

Elle fit une pause et le fixa du regard.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Les elfes de maison se parlent entre eux. Dobby l'a entendu de l'un des elfes de Malefoy. »

« Alors tu penses quitter l'école, aller là-bas, et les tuer tous les deux? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Elle eut un léger sourire et traça les lignes de sa poitrine avec ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si je viens ? »

Il eut un sourire espiègle.

« Un sac à main en peau de serpent ? »

Elle rit sous cape et acquiesça lentement.

« Je n'en ai pas. » admit-elle.

« Je sais. »

Ses mains se levèrent et touchèrent son visage. Il ferma ses yeux et fit courir doucement ses doigts sur son nez et ses joues.

« Que veux-tu faire après Poudlard ? »

« Voyager. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. L'atmosphère avait soudainement dramatiquement changé. « Je veux quitter ce maudit pays et ne plus jamais le revoir. Je veux trouver un endroit dans le monde dont je pourrais tomber amoureuse et ne jamais le quitter. A tous les enfants que j'aurais, je leur expliquerais pourquoi je ne veux jamais retourner d'où je viens. J'ai vu la corruption, l'incompétence, et la suffisante supériorité de personnes qui sont aussi élevées que mes talons. »

« J'aime cette perspective-là » chuchota-t-il. « Que dirais-tu d'un peu de compagnie ? »

Il lui devint soudainement difficile de respirer. « Pourquoi le désirerais-tu ? »

Ses doigts descendirent de son visage, jusqu'à ses épaules, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Qu'ai-je ici ? » répliqua-t-il. « J'ai vécu aux soins de ce pays toute ma vie, et je ne m'y assujettirai plus jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle encore, elle n'était plus certaine de ce qu'elle demandait, juste consciente que c'était la seule chose au monde qui lui importait à ce moment là.

« Parce que je t'aime. » dit-il d'une voix douce. Il ne détourna pas le regard, ne tenta pas de dissimuler. Il se contentait de reposer là sous elle, ses glorieux yeux verts totalement ouverts.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche, mais il leva son doigt, touchant ses lèvres, et secoua sa tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Pas avant que tu le veuilles vraiment. » murmura-t-il.

Elle laissa les couvertures tomber de son corps et se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément. Les mains de Harry caressèrent ses bras et ses côtes, la revendiquant à sa manière unique.

« Peux-tu encore ? » lui demanda-t-elle encore, en mordillant légèrement son oreille avec ses dents.

« Sorcière. » grogna-t-il doucement. « Pourquoi ne descendrais-tu pas de quelques centimètres pour que nous le découvrions ? »

Elle se redressa et se rassit sur lui, en descendant lentement.

« Tu es si belle. » murmura-t-il.

« Tout comme toi, mon chéri. »

* * *

« C'est ainsi que nous prîmes notre décision. » déclara-t-elle, en balayant du regard les amis de Harry. « Il m'a demandé ; j'ai répondu oui. Cette décision était la nôtre. Nous connaissions les risques, et nous savions le prix probable que nous aurions à payer. Mais nous sentions tous les deux après toutes les manipulations qu'il avait endurées dans sa vie, qu'il était temps pour nous d'agir. »

Les trois amis de Harry n'osaient pas croiser son regard, et Dumbledore continuait aussi de regarder le sol.


	4. Partie 4

**Parfaites Situations**

**

* * *

**

_**Avertissement :**_J.K. Rowling est une déesse et tous les personnages lui appartiennent. L'auteur de cette fanfiction est Jeconais, que je remercie pour m'avoir accordé les droits de publication en français.

* * *

**Partie 4 :**

Elle rentra dans son dortoir d'un pas mesuré.

« Tu t'es trouvé un petit copain. » lança Pansy en s'asseyant sur le lit de Daphné.

Daphné haussa un sourcil inquisiteur en se dirigeant vers sa malle pour en ressortir un jean.

« Pourquoi sinon, passerais-tu toute la nuit hors de ton lit ? Quelqu'un a réussi à faire fondre la fameuse Reine des Glaces. »

Daphné haussa les épaules et se changea rapidement. Elle se dénicha un sac et mit à l'intérieur sa robe favorite ainsi que les photos de ses parents. Elle balaya brièvement les alentours du regard.

« Tu t'en vas ? » s'exclama Pansy. « Où vas-tu ? »

« _Petrificus Totalus. »_ incanta-t-elle en dirigeant sa baguette vers Pansy. « Je te hais, Parkinson » murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de la jeune fille pétrifiée. « Alors laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair. Tu dis quoi que ce soit sur moi, et je te tuerai. Cela ne sera pas lorsque tu t'y attendras, et ton imbécile de fouine qui te sert de petit copain ne sera pas en mesure de te protéger. Personne sur cette terre ne pourra m'arrêter. Tu me connais lorsque je suis déterminée. »

Elle pouvait voir la frayeur et l'acceptation dans les yeux de la jeune Serpentard statufiée.

Elle acheva de faire sa valise et lança un regard à la pièce qui avait été sa maison pendant six ans et elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne lui manquerait pas.

Elle réduisit le sac et ajusta ses robes d'école. « Je dirais bien que ce fut un plaisir, » déclara-t-elle à Parkinson « Mais ce serait un mensonge. »

Elle sortit du dortoir, passa la salle commune de Serpentard et fit un saut dans le donjon de Potions, avant de rejoindre Harry dans leur salle de classe usuelle, et une minute plus tard, ils quittèrent Poudlard pour la dernière fois.

* * *

« J'ai demandé à Harry comment nous avions réussi à partir en toute impunité avec tout ce que nous avions fait. Il m'a souri et m'a dit que les Golden Boys de Gryffondor avaient toujours considéré les règles davantage comme des conseils que de réels dictats. Mais ensuite il a souri de cette façon qui lui était propre et m'a avouée qu'il avait désactivé tous les charmes de surveillance de Poudlard, de sorte que même le Directeur ne puisse savoir ce que nous faisions.

« D'une certaine manière, c'est ainsi que je me souviendrai toujours de lui. Il était étendu sur un canapé, portant un jean qui était aussi doux que de la soie, et qui était moulé sur lui comme une seconde peau. Il venait juste de prendre une douche, alors ses cheveux étaient encore humides, et il ne portait rien d'autre.

« Il n'avait pas même remis ses lunettes. Ses yeux luisaient de cette façon spéciale qui le caractérisait lorsqu'il me regardait. »

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite photo. Elle lança un sort dessus, et une seconde plus tard une copie de la photo plus grande que nature apparut derrière elle.

Sur la photo, Harry levait sa main et la passait distraitement dans ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle posa son regard sur la foule. Cette photo serait sur les murs de toutes les adolescentes d'ici à quelques jours.

« Ce fut à ce moment que je le sus. Ce fut lors que je lui dis que je l'aimais. »

Elle baissa le regard vers la rangée de devant. Il semblait que Hermione, contrairement à la croyance populaire, ne le considérait pas purement comme un frère – car la manière dont elle fixait la photo était tout sauf platonique.

* * *

« Alors quel est le plan ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il était allongé sur le lit d'une chambre d'Hôtel Moldu dans laquelle ils avaient élu résidence.

« Dobby a découvert que Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer une attaqur de Mangemorts cette nuit. Lorsqu'ils seront partis, nous irons à lui, et l'affronterons. »

« Cela aurait plus de sens de le faire avec de l'aide. » fit-elle observer d'une voix douce.

« Je leur ai demandé, je leur ai demandé à tous, » soupira-t-il. « Je les ai même suppliés; je ne leur ai rien dit de significatif. J'ai fait appel à notre amitié, mais ils ont dit non, chacun d'entre eux. Ils m'ont dit que je devais faire confiance à Dumbledore. »

Elle s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Je leur ai dit adieu avant de m'en aller. J'ai laissé à Ron ma cape d'invisibilité, Hermione une copie autographiée de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ que j'avais commandée pour elle, et à Ginny la Carte du Maraudeur. »

« Tu les reverras. » fit-elle observer d'une voix légère.

« Pas de la même manière. » souffla-t-il. « Parce que j'ai changé, et pas eux. Mais le meilleur cadeau que je puisse leur offrir est la mort de Voldemort. Ainsi, ils pourront avoir la vie qu'ils désirent. Je leur dois au moins ça. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Donc c'est à deux personnes qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, qu'il incombe de vaincre Voldemort ? »

Il opina lentement.

Elle sourit largement.

« Pour être honnête, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. »

* * *

Ron, Hermione, et Ginny avaient à présent des sillons de larmes sur leurs visages. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit un peu désolée pour eux. Ils avaient fait leur choix, plaçant leur confiance en Dumbledore, et ils en avaient payé le prix.

« Il nous restait vingt-sept heures ensemble avant de nous rendre au repaire de Voldemort. Ce n'était pas assez. Nous n'avions jamais assez de temps. En nous habillant ce matin, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais néanmoins finalement pris le temps pour apprendre à connaître cet homme, et qu'en retour, il m'avait révélé des facettes de lui qu'il n'avait jamais montrées à personne. »

Elle leva sa main, écrasant une larme importune qui glissait sur sa joue.

« Dobby est revenu, et le pauvre elfe pleurait. Mais même lui savait que nous devions le faire. Il comprenait qu'on ne pouvait pas demeurer là à regarder le mal dans ses œuvres sans rien y faire. C'était quelque chose que tout le monde ne comprenait pas. A chaque fois que quelqu'un mourrait, Harry le ressentait. A chaque fois que quelqu'un était torturé, il ressentait leur douleur. Il savait que cela continuerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas vaincu Voldemort.

« C'était son sens des responsabilités, sa noblesse, et tout cela qui définissait Harry James Potter. Je crois sincèrement que l'obliger à ne rien faire, était la plus horrible torture que vous auriez pu lui infliger. Son âme était en train de mourir à petit feu.

« Mais j'en étais reconnaissante, parce que cela voulait dire qu'il m'avait poursuivie, mu par la curiosité que j'avais fait naître en lui. Cela signifiait que, dans une tentative visant à se sentir vivant, il m'avait recherchée. Et en retour, j'ai aidé à le guérir. Je lui ai donné la chose la plus importante dont il avait besoin. Du soutien. »

« Ce fut la base de notre amour. »

Elle se sentait à vif, et découverte, trop découverte, trop vulnérable. Ce n'était pas censé se produire. Elle était supposée être en contrôle.

* * *

Ils apparurent avec Dobby dans les ruines d'une ancienne église.

« Typique. » renifla Harry. « Voldemort a un goût affreusement prononcé pour le dramatique »

Elle se força à ne pas glousser, à la fois à ses mots, et à l'expression de dégoût inscrite sur son visage.

« Attends ici. » lui sourit-il.

Il se retourna vers elle. Il ne dit rien, il n'en avait nul besoin. Ses yeux disaient déjà tout.

Avec un clin d'œil, il fit volte-face et entra dans l'église, en appelant Voldemort d'une voix forte.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le suivit silencieusement. Ils avaient su tous les deux qu'elle n'allait pas se conformer à cet ordre.

Voldemort était assis sur un trône d'un noir d'obsidienne, toisant Harry du regard, son familier, Nagini, à ses pieds.

Les trois s'asticotèrent, sifflant entre eux en Fourchelangue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils disaient, mais peu après, Nagini se dressa sur ses anneaux et attaqua.

« _Diffindo ! »_ cria-t-elle, en pointant sa baguette vers le serpent, forçant toute sa magie dans cet unique sort.

Elle entendit Harry lancer le même maléfice au même instant, et elle regarda avec fascination le sort le plus puissant qu'elle ait jamais lancé de sa vie se mêler à celui de Harry, avant de frapper le serpent géant.

Il y eut un moment d'immobilité absolue, avant que le corps de Nagini ne se fende en deux parties distinctes, mort.

Voldemort hurla – un hurlement de colère, de haine, de rage, et de perte.

« C'est le dernier de vos Horcruxes. » dit calmement Harry. « Dumbledore a découvert le reste, y compris celui que Regulus a volé. Cela se réduit maintenant à cela. Juste vous et moi. »

Voldemort se dressa de toute sa hauteur, le pouvoir irradiant de son corps.

« Deux contre un, voilà qui est difficilement juste, Potter. » lâcha-t-il.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Juste ? Je ne me rappelle pas que vous m'ayez jamais traité justement, espèce de monstre au sang-mêlé. »

Voldemort parut légèrement amusé par l'insulte.

« Fort heureusement, je ne suis pas seul. » Il esquissa un geste de sa main et trois Mangemorts apparurent.

« Occupez-vous d'elle. » ordonna-t-il. « Mais ne la tuez pas. Je suis certain que mes autres loyaux Mangemorts désireront y goûter plus tard. »

Harry gronda, et elle réalisa qu'il avait eu raison. C'était un son vraiment très sexy.

Alors que Harry engageait Voldemort, les trois Mangemorts commencèrent à louvoyer vers elle.

* * *

Elle prit une autre gorgée d'eau, laissant la tension augmenter. Pendant une seconde, elle fut tentée de partir à l'instant sans leur dire la fin de l'histoire. Malheureusement, elle se ferait probablement écharper par la foule.

* * *

Elle tituba vers l'avant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« S'il-vous-plaît » supplia-t-elle.

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais, sûrs de leur force, et le premier brandit son bras pour l'attraper. Elle s'avança et enfonça son genou aussi fort qu'elle le put dans son entrejambe.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le second Mangemort et cracha. « _Avada Kedavra. »_Le jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette, terminant la vie du Mangemort.

Sans interruption, elle pointa sa baguette vers l'autre et gronda. « _Diffindo. »_

Le sort eut un effet similaire sur le Mangemort à celui qu'il avait eu sur le serpent.

Le Mangemort restant, qui était sur ses genoux devant elle, tomba à la renverse – elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait aussi touché avec le même sort. Elle l'examina rapidement, il était toujours en vie, mais elle s'écoulait rapidement de son corps.

Il était survenu un changement entre Harry et Voldemort, leurs baguettes semblaient liées par un rayon de lumière dorée, et cela semblait à présent être une bataille de volontés. La lumière oscillait lentement entre les deux sorciers alors qu'ils pressaient leur magie l'un contre l'autre pour l'amener vers l'adversaire.

Mais alors Harry rompit le lien, et ouvrit ses bras, embrassant la magie qui venait de l'engouffrer.

Voldemort eut un rictus de triomphe, mais ce n'était pas terminé. Harry ne s'écroulait pas.

Elle déglutit convulsivement, nauséeuse ; elle pouvait voir la douleur dans laquelle était plongé Harry.

Mais ce fut alors que Voldemort tomba à genoux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla d'une voix emplie de douleur.

Du sang coulait sur le visage de Harry, provenant de sa cicatrice. Il s'avança, lentement, d'un pas mesuré. Et plus il s'approchait de Voldemort, plus fort le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurlait son agonie.

Harry s'agenouilla devant Voldemort et scruta ses yeux rouges-sang.

« Non. » supplia le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry n'arrêta pas, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres devint soudainement raide et s'écroula, mort.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle, accourant vers lui, et tombant à genoux à ses côtés.

« C'était le pouvoir qu'il ignorait. » murmura-t-il tristement. « Dumbledore pensait que c'était l'amour, tu sais ? » Il sourit de travers, paraissant légèrement amusé à la pensée que Dumbledore lui avait probablement dit la vérité. « Peut-être ça l'était. Peut-être était-ce l'amour qui m'a fait prendre ce risque stupide et canaliser son pouvoir. Ca aurait pu être l'amour qui m'a forcé à me comporter comme un conducteur de son pouvoir, puis le lui renvoyer à travers notre connexion. J'ai grillé son esprit de l'intérieur. »

« Shhhh. » souffla-t-elle, nettoyant son sang de son visage avec sa manche. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux alors qu'elle posait son regard sur lui. Elle pouvait le sentir s'éloigner d'elle.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il. « Je devais l'arrêter. »

« Je sais. » sanglota-t-elle.

« Tu m'as rendu heureux. » souffla-t-il, ses yeux sombres. « Tu étais ma raison. Tu étais mon amour. »

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à mourir. » Elle essayait d'être forte, mais cela sortit comme une supplique.

« Je t'aime Daphné. » dit-il, et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Et son monde vola en éclats.

* * *

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle préparait la conclusion de son histoire soigneusement conçue.

« Ce fut ensuite que j'ai lancé des sorts de détresse et je suis partie. Dobby m'a aidé à retourné à notre chambre où je me suis effondrée.

« A présent vous savez ce qui s'est réellement passé. »

Elle était vidée à présent ; elle n'avait plus de colère, plus de désir de parler. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder ses amis, et les autres. Tout était parti.

Elle glissa telle une ombre de la chaire et descendit les marches de l'escalier.

Rogue se dressait devant elle, mais elle n'attendit pas d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Peu lui importait. Elle ne s'interrompit pas, et elle prouva qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention à son récit en lui donnant un vicieux coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe quand elle constata qu'il ne céderait pas la place.

Elle sortit de l'église, la tête haute, ignorant les appels qui l'enjoignaient de rester. Le public qui avait vu sa prestation sur les écrans se fendit encore en deux sur son passage, lui créant une sortie facile. Certains d'entre eux articulèrent un 'Merci' à son encontre.

Que signifiaient leurs remerciements ?

Rien.

Elle passa les portes et retira le ruban émeraude qui retenait ses cheveux, les laissant cascader sur ses épaules, et elle plaça le ruban dans le sac à peau de serpent qu'elle portait.

Une Aston Martin DB7 s'arrêta à son niveau, et elle monta.

« Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et s'appuya contre lui, posant sa tête sur la veste en peau de serpent qu'il portait.

Il relança le moteur, et la voiture répondit immédiatement, les transportant au loin.

* * *

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. » jura-t-elle.

Il avait toujours un pouls. Elle se précipita sur son sac et en sortit la potion de guérison qu'elle avait volée à Poudlard.

« Bois-le, fichu Golden Boy. Je ne te perdrai _pas_ maintenant ; j'ai investi bien trop de moi-même en toi. »

Harry était inerte, elle vérifia son pouls – il était parti.

Elle saisit son poignet gauche avec sa main droite, et plaça la paume sur sa poitrine. Elle compta dans sa tête alors qu'elle pressait, presque au trois quarts dans sa poitrine, en utilisant la paume de sa main.

Elle répéta le geste plusieurs fois, avant de changer. Elle rejeta la tête de Harry un peu en arrière et vérifia que son arrivée d'air était convenable.

Elle plaça ses mains directement au dessus de son cœur et raffermit ses coudes. Elle se pencha, compressant ses poumons quinze fois avec une pression égale, avant de s'arrêter et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, exhalant, et gonflant par la même ses poumons.

Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle répéta ces gestes, mais elle refusait de le laisser partir. Une défaite, même causée par la mort, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle accepterait, et elle savait qu'il se battrait aussi.

Elle exerça encore une pression sur sa poitrine, et il se mit à tousser. Presque violemment, elle enfourna la potion dans sa gorge. Il toussa en avalant, mais cela commença à faire son effet presque immédiatement.

« Hey. » chuchota-t-elle, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient.

« J'ai vu la lumière. » murmura-t-il. « Je pouvais entendre mes parents et Sirius. »

« Tu voulais y aller ? »

Il secoua sa tête.

« Pas sans toi. »

Elle sourit et laissa reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine pendant une seconde.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner. » souffla-t-il.

« A Poudlard ? »

« Dans le Monde Sorcier. »

« Alors nous n'y retournerons pas. » statua-t-elle. « Nous organiserons notre tour du monde, et nous arrêterons quand il nous plaira. »

« Ils me pourchasseront. »

Elle lui lança un sourie rusé.

« Dumbledore est un homme très intelligent. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-il sceptique.

Elle mit sa main dans son sac et en ressortit un flacon. Elle prit avec douceur un cheveu de sa tête.

« Potion du Polynectar de la réserve privée de Rogue. »

« Et nous avons un Mangemort qui va nous aider. »

Elle se dirigea vers le Mangemort moribond et força le Polynectar dans sa gorge. Il se transforma quelques instants plus tard en une parfaite réplique de Harry, juste avant de mourir, rendant ainsi le changement définitif.

Elle sourit et lança un sort qui transforma la tenue du mage noir en vieux vêtements que Harry avait l'habitude de porter.

Il était sur ses pieds à présent.

« Dobby. » appela-t-il.

L'elfe apparut, une expression extatique sur le visage, et le trio disparut.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Version corrigée en date du 29 Aout. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y a plus aucunes fautes ! Si vous en trouvez quand même, faites-le moi savoir, et si je ne me suis pas pendu de dépit, j'y remédierais dans les plus brefs délais.**

**

* * *

**

**NdA :**Voilà fic terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu mes autres fics, je vous invite à le faire, elles seront susceptibles de vous plaire, notamment _Une dernière fois encore_ qui est un peu dans le même genre au niveau du style d'écriture. Sinon pour ceux qui sont déjà de fidèles lecteurs et ont déjà tout lu, je vous informe que le chapitre 8 tant attendu de _Naissance d'un mage_ sort demain (lundi). Et comme vous êtes là, je vous donne le titre de la prochaine fic à paraître et dont le premier chapitre devrait sortir dans quelques jours : _Les Parfaits Serpentards__.__ J_'ai mis son résumé sur mon profil, alors jetez-y un coup d'œil, je pense que ça va vous intéresser.

A demain donc pour retrouver ce tire-au-flanc de Harry dans _Naissance d'un mage_ !


End file.
